Far Away
by MXM's Holic
Summary: ¿Cómo puede alguien estar tan ciego por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo es que yo pude ignorar esto por tantos años?


_Hola gente~ songficsito para ustedes~~_

_Advertencias:__ POR DIOS! Esta será una de las POCAS veces, que mi fic no tiene advertencias lemonísticas :D. aquí sólo hay síndrome L, a quienes les guste el azúcar y a Mello bañado en ella (no piensen mal…), lean este fic._

_Disclaimer:__ LOS NIJAS ME PEERSIIIGUEN! D:… COF COF… Ya lo saben, no es mío y no hago dinero con esto, sólo FELIIICIIIDAAAAAAD! _

* * *

**Far away**

¿Cómo puede alguien estar tan ciego por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo es que yo pude ignorar esto por tantos años?

Estoy más que seguro de que este no es el momento adecuado para que comience a pensar en cosas como esta, pero simplemente no puedo reprimirlo por más tiempo, no luego de que al fin entendí mis propios pensamientos, mis propios sentimientos… mi verdadero yo.

Cuando te llamé no pude creer que accedieras a venir por mí, no pude creer que tú en realidad hayas dejado todo de lado para rescatarme, a un pobre diablo como yo, a una persona egoísta e infantil que sólo sabía tratarte como a un perro… lo reconozco, y de verdad lo siento. Jamás creí que volverías a mí… que yo volvería a ti, pero al verte atravesar las llamas y escombros para alcanzarme, luchando contra todo para sacarme de allí, a pesar de mis suposiciones anteriores, me sentí feliz. Sentí que algo dentro de mí, muerto hace mucho tiempo ya, volvía a la vida con un totalmente inesperado electroshock. Ni bien estuve entre tus brazos, dejé mis párpados caer con tranquilidad, cediendo ante el desmayo, sabiendo que estarías allí de alguna forma u otra cuando despertase.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y me vi en medio de sábanas blancas y suaves, nada ardía ya, todas mis heridas habían sido tratadas, habían pasado varios días desde que me rescataste y en ese momento me encontraba recostado allí, despertando luego de una noche más. _Esta es tu cama, es cómoda, pero me sentiría más cómodo entre tus brazos… ahora lo sé._

Te vi entrar en la habitación, ibas y venías con tu videoconsola a cuestas como siempre, no notaste que yo había despertado… Y a pesar de que quise hablarte no emití palabra, de verdad lo intenté y me dolía demasiado el hecho de querer decirte tantas cosas, pero que algo dentro de mí no me permita expresarme, entumeciendo mis labios, durmiendo mi voz, silenciándome. Ese silencio… ese silencio hería horriblemente, inconscientemente sabía que había algo que debía decirte, pero no supe con certeza de qué se trataba, aunque estuve más que seguro de que no era un 'Perdóname' o un 'Lo siento', ni era tampoco un 'Gracias' pero supe que era algo que debía abandonar mis labios y mi mente antes que cualquier otra cosa.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- No había notado que te diste cuenta de que estaba despierto y al oír tu pregunta con esa voz calma y clara, me estremecí mientras te acercabas a mí lentamente. No supe qué hace, una vez más ese pesado nudo en mi garganta me dificultaba hablar, por lo que tuve que asentir resignado y tú me regalabas una sonrisa._ Oh Dios, esa sonrisa… amo esa sonrisa, la amo… ahora al fin lo sé._ La forma en que tus perfectos labios se curvaban de una manera tan dulce y apaciblemente, era inexplicable, pero me provocaba a besarte, sentirlos sobre mi boca y saborear casa momento.

Removiste tus googles despacio y quitaste algunos de tus rojos cabellos de tu rostro pero poder mostrarme tus hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes, siempre sonriendo de esa manera, como asegurándome que me quede tranquilo, que no tienes la menor intensión de alejarte de mí. Tus manos se aproximaron a mi rostro con cuidado como lo hacías todos los días para revisarme y con delicadeza, tomaste uno de los extremos del vendajes que lo cubría, escondiendo la mitad de él y uno de mis ojos. Hoy era el día.

- ¿Estás listo? Debo quitarlos ahora.- pronunciaste con voz firme y suave. Sólo pude asentir levemente bajando mi mirada con una sensación extraña invadiéndome… miedo._ Seguramente la cicatriz es enorme y horrible, no volveré a ser el mismo… Esta, es la marca permanente de todos y cada uno de mis errores._

_**This time**__**, this place**_

_**M**__**isused, mistakes**_

Sentí cómo poco a poco, mi rostro quedaba al descubierto ante ti, cómo te develaba mi nueva y demacrada apariencia. En el momento en que al fin estuve libre, sentí una profunda vergüenza ante la deformidad que tus ojos encontraban ahora en mí, sin embargo, sonreíste nuevamente y rozaste con la yema de tus dedos la zona mientras lo único que se distinguía en tus ojos era felicidad y adoración._ ¿Por qué?_ Fue esa la primera pregunta que me golpeó_ ¿Por qué puedo ver esos aún sentimientos en ti a pesar de que haya estado ausente y te haya abandonado por tanto tiempo sin siquiera decirte adiós o a dónde iba?_

_**Too long, too late…**_

_**Who was I to make you wait?**_

- ¿Sabes? Te extrañé… demasiado… perdóname por no decirlo antes…- murmuraste luego de remover el cigarrillo que acababas de encender, de tu boca.

_¿Perdón? ¿No te parece acaso que yo tendría que estar de rodillas ante ti pidiendo clemencia luego de todo lo que te hice?_ Pensé sorprendido, con una mirada de completa extrañeza.

- Yo… lo siento… Sé que odias este tipo de cosas…_-_ agregaste con un deje de tristeza en tu suave y aterciopelada voz, levantándote lentamente de mi lado. No pude contenerme, en el instante en el que comenzaste a alejarte de mí, sostuve con fuerza una de tus muñecas… Tomé valor y jalé tu brazo, logrando que de alguna forma cayeras sobre mí y al tenerte tan cerca, no pude evitar poner mis manos en tus mejillas y acercarte hasta eliminar el espacio entre nuestros labios. Mis ojos y los tuyos se abrían desmesuradamente y me maldije en ese mismo segundo_ ¿Qué pensarás de mí ahora?_ Seguramente me tendrías asco, seguramente creerías que yo no era más que un maldito desquiciado y que malentendí completamente tu amistad… Pero… no. Sentí tus dedos intercalándose en mis cabellos en delicadas caricias, evitando tocar las zonas sensibles y pude notar cómo tus párpados caían mientras tus labios se apartaban suavemente, para abrazar los míos. Cerré mis ojos, relajándome ante tu contacto, permitiéndote hacer lo que desees.

_**Just one chance, just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

'_**Cause you know, you know, you know…**_

Por primera vez sentía que hacía lo correcto, por primera vez me sentía libre, por primera vez me sentía como mi verdadero yo. Tus dedos se paseaban ahora por mis mejillas en suaves toques y tu respiración y la mía se aceleraban de poco, de pronto encerré tu labio inferior entre los míos y tú cediste, dejándome pasar y suspirando ligeramente. Una lágrima descendió de mis ojos, llegando a hacer contacto con tus dedos, lo notaste y te alejaste de mí con gentileza.

- Lo siento… no… no debí…-

- Te amo.- susurré con lágrimas inundando mi vista, pero con toda la seguridad que pude reunir en ese momento.- E-estuve… demasiado tiempo separado de ti… Matt, yo… yo siempre te amé…- mi voz temblaba increíblemente, eran demasiadas emociones para mí… Culpa por haberme separado de ti de esa manera, resentimiento hacia mí mismo por ser tan increíblemente ignorante de mis propios sentimientos y quitarte de mi vida de la noche a la mañana, vergüenza al no saber cómo afectaría esto a nuestra supuesta a amistad, miedo de pensar que por culpa de esto te alejaras de mí nuevamente, pero por sobre todo sentía una perturbadora tranquilidad por el sólo motivo de haberme sincerado contigo y conmigo mismo a la vez… sabiendo que quizá por eso iría al infierno, pero que gracias a ti, era lo que menos me importaba.

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I missed you**_

_**Been far away for far too long.**_

Te quedaste completamente estático por un momento, mirándome directamente a los ojos con tus bellos orbes color esmeralda que de pronto comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas. No pude explicar cómo me sentí en ese momento, pero supe que fui un idiota. Fui un imbécil por pensar que luego de tantos años podría llegar a ti, confesarte que te amo y esperar que sientas lo mismo y te quedes conmigo para siempre. A veces me sorprendo de lo ingenuo y estúpido que puedo ser cuando se trata de ti.

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**And you'll never go…**_

No sé qué haría sin ti y ahora era el momento de hacértelo saber, era el momento de que te enteraras lo mucho que siempre me importaste a pesar de mi carácter, mi estupidez, mi actitud cerrada y escéptica… que a pesar de todo lo que hice y dije no puedo vivir sin ti.

_**Stop breathing**__**, **_

_**i**__**f I don't see you anymore.**_

Tú solamente continuabas inmóvil frente a mí dejando caer tus lágrimas sin siquiera torcer tu gesto, hasta que de pronto te inclinaste y enterraste tu rostro en mi pecho y me presionaste con fuerza, como cuando peleábamos por alguna tontería de niños y luego me pedías perdón como si hubiese sido tu culpa. Esta vez no supe si llorabas porque yo lo estaba haciendo o por no poder decirme que me amabas también. Quizá te sentías frustrado, pensando que imaginé que al confesarte esto, me perdonarías tantos años de egoísmo, maltratos y ausencia y todo sería como antes. De un momento a otro sentí el impulso de caer de rodillas frente a ti y pedirte perdón, pedirte que no era tu obligación corresponderme, pero que por nada del mundo te apartaras de mi lado o dejes que nuestra amistad cambie, pedirte que me ermitas protegerte… en realidad, pedirte que me ames también.

_**On my knees I'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance,**_

'_**cause with you, I'd withstand**_

_**All of it to hold your hand.**_

Decidí de inmediato abandonarlo todo, abandonar mi pasado y mi presente, para entregarte mi futuro… darte mi vida, mi todo… mi nada. Lo que siento lo, que no siento, lo que hago y lo que destruyo, lo que quiero ser, lo que quiero olvidar… Mandar todo al mismísimo diablo y estar contigo hasta morir, pasar cada segundo de mi vida contigo, con tus sonrisas, con tus estupideces, tus cigarrillos y tus videojuegos… tus googles… Estar completamente contigo, en cuerpo, alma, vida y corazón… ser incondicional contigo como tú siempre lo fuiste conmigo.

_**I'd give it all, I'd give for us**_

_**Give anything, but I won't give up**_

'_**cause you know, you know, you know**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you,**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me **_

_**And you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing **_

_**if I don't see you anymore…**_

Tu respiración era entrecortada, tus lágrimas continuaban humedeciendo las sábanas que me cubrían y deseé en ese instante poder saber lo que pensabas o qué podría hacer para hacerte sentir mejor. No supe realmente si me perdonabas o simplemente te desahogabas por todos los años que estuviste solo… para finalmente, ignorar lo que dije.

Sólo quise volver a verte sonreír, sólo quise ver en tus labios esa hermosa sonrisa y tus brillantes ojos dándome esa mirada tan dulce y tan acogedora que solías darme siempre sólo a mí, en Wammy's. Quería oír tu voz pronunciando palabras de aliento, de perdón… de amor.

Quise saber que a pesar de que hayamos estado tanto tiempo alejados, me continuabas considerando tu mejor amigo… Ya ni siquiera me importaba superar a Near ni mucho menos ser L, lo que realmente tenía presente, era que me quedaría contigo, que renunciaría a todo para quedarme contigo, y que al menos seamos 'amigos' por siempre. Yo continuaría amándote sin importar lo que dijeras… aunque realmente deseaba que me correspondieras… que me amaras.

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**But you know, you know, you know**_

_**I wanted, I wanted you to stay**_

'_**cause I needed, I need to hear you say:**_

_**That I love you, I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long…**_

De pronto secaste tus lágrimas y dirigiste tu mirada a la mía, mis ojos sólo expresaban miedo e inseguridad ahora, jamás pensé que sería incapaz de descifrar lo que pensabas, lo que harías… tus manos tomaron mi rostro una vez más y me acercaste a ti… me besaste otra vez. Sólo pude responder a tu impulso, encerrándote entre mis brazos profundizando el contacto, que sólo duró unos segundos.

- Y-yo… te amo… T-también te amo…- susurraste en el momento en que nos separamos para luego abrir nuevamente tus labios y besarme otra vez con ansias y anhelo… pero pude distinguir otro sentimiento en tu beso, algo que me pedía a gritos que jamás me alejara, que nunca te dejara a atrás.- N-nunca me dejes…- murmuraste en medio del beso, apartando mis labios con los tuyos.

- Nh-no lo haré…- respondí presionando tu cuerpo cada vez mas contra mí. Tus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos en un fuerte agarre sellando nuestra promesa, formando un lazo que jamás nos permitiría separarnos… algo eterno.

_**So keep breathing**__** 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go**_

_**Hold on to me, never let me go**_

_**Hold on to me, never let me go…**_


End file.
